Too Much Hairspray
by I.Want.Fabulous
Summary: It was times like these when Link Larkin asked himself why he chose Tracy Turnblad. His answer? Too much hairspray. Link/Amber with hints of Link/Tracy.


**Too Much Hairspray**

**Pairing: **Link/Amber(with a hint or two of Link/Tracy)

**Rating: **K(plus)

**Summary: **It was times like these when Link Larkin asked himself why he chose Tracy Turnblad. His answer? Too Much Hairspray.

**Author's Note: **First Hairspray story I've ever written, so please go easy on me! I usually write High School Musical stories, but I decided to try something new. Here we go...

---

Link Larkin used Hairspray.

Maybe a little _too _much hairspray.

He usually went through two to three cans a day, using up all his bathroom passes in his classes just to go lock in his already perfect hair. And it was because of this that he sometimes found himself doing or saying weird(or idiotic, according to Amber Von Tussle) things. Breathing it all in every day messed with his brain. For example, when he was ten he decided to go against his father's wishes of being a shop owner and auditioned for The Corny Collins Show. After his father punished him, he asked him why he did it. Link's answer? Too much hairspray. A few weeks ago, when Amber Von Tussle got Tracy in trouble in class, Link decided to go down with her. He ended up embarrassing himself in front of a young black girl with his "white" moves in Detention, and almost jeopardized his spot on The Corny Collins Show by taking a trip to North Avenue. Link's explanation? Too much hairspray. Then there's the time he decided too ask Amber to go steady. When the horrible night of their first date was over and he got home, he decided the only reason he considered her was too much hairspray.

But, of course, some of these times ended on a good note. His father learned to respect his dreams of preforming; he's now even more popular in school, being friends with Seaweed and Little Inez causing other black kids to want to befriend him. And going out with Amber Von Tussle led him to bigger opportunities in the "Showbiz World".

At least, that's what he tells himself is the reason for going out with Amber. But now as he watches her talking to Luanne and Shelly, he isn't so sure.

The bell rung, snapping Link out of his thoughts. Amber walked past him with a confident smile, ignoring his presence completely. That's how it's been since the Miss Hairspray incident. After being completely humiliated on TV by losing the Miss Hairspray Pageant and watching her boyfriend making out with that whale, Tracy Turnblad, she hasn't said a thing to Link Larkin, settling on just glaring at him whenever he walked past. And when she heard that he and Tracy were official, she stopped acknoledging his existence all together.

Link sighed silently as he took his new seat by his girlfriend, Tracy Turnblad.

"Hi Link!" Tracy greeted happily. Link winced slightly at her voice, but quickly forced a smile in her direction. Any other day, he would've given her a genuine smile and his signature wink. Any other day, he would've said "How are you, Little Darlin'?".

But not today. Why? Too much hairspray, he decided.

"Alright, children!" the teacher called the class to order. "I will be assigning partners to read the next chapter in our books. And to make sure you read it, you will be asked to write a quick summary on what the chapter was about. It must be on my desk by tomorrow morning." He rummaged through his papers for his sheet of partners.

"Alright! listen for your name!

"Brad and Doreen!

"Luanne and Tammy!

"Noreen and Shelly!

"Tracy and Mikey!

"Link and Amber..."

Link felt a strange surge of happiness. He looked back at Amber, who huffed at him before looking away. He choked back a groan, and glanced at Tracy.

"Too bad," Tracy said. "I hope she doesn't murder you," she joked. Link chuckled awkwardly.

"Penny and - " the teacher was cut off by a student entering the classroom with a note.

"Thank you," the teacher said as the student nodded and left. He quickly skimmed through the note and looked up. "Alright, I need two students to take those text books to Ms. Harrington." He gestured to the books that were stacked beside the door. He scanned the classroom for two students to pick. "Mr. Larkin and...Ms. Von Tussle. Will you please do the honors?"

Link stood up slowly, trying to surpress a grin that was dying be shown. He walked to the door and grabbed a pile of books. From the corner of his eye, he saw Amber grab the rest of the text books with a slight pout. He opened the door and let her pass before going through.

"So," he started, "Should we meet at my house or - "

"My house, five-thirty sharp," Amber interrupted. "You'll read the stupid chapter aloud while I write down what's happening. We'll be done in no time and then you can leave. Got it?"

Link just nodded. They walked in an uncomfortable silence, until Link spoke up again. "You hate me," he stated softly.

"Damn right I do," Amber confirmed venomously, her tone making Link grimace. A few moments passed before she spoke again, "You dumped me. For that giant whale! And not just in front of The Council, but in front of everyone! We were on TV and there were agents coming to see _us_! You humiliated me! And you expect me to feel something _other _than hate towards you?" She looked at Link incredulously.

"I'm sorry," Link said lamely. Amber opened her mouth, ready to explode again, but she thought against it and looked forward. She realized they had stopped walking and she started moving her feet again. She heard Link's footsteps hurrying to catch up with her and in a matter of seconds, she saw him walking beside her from the corner of her eye, struggling to keep up with her pace.

Abruptly, she stopped walking again. "Why?" she asked. "Why did you have to do all this?" She set her books down on the recently-mopped floor and turned back to Link, waiting for her answer.

_Too much hairspray, _Link thought to himself, smiling ever so slightly. He set his books down next to Amber's.

"I don't know," he answered. He took a step closer to her and raised his right arm slowly, gently running his thumb down her left cheek. Amber looked down, refusing to give in to those gorgeous blue eyes of his. She raised her eyes after a few seconds and saw him slowly leaning in. She felt herself relax instantly as his lips pressed softly against hers. After a moment, she pulled back reluctantly.

"I can't do this. _We _can't do this." She looked up at him, her eyes no longer holding anger, but sadness. "Why'd you choose her over me?" she asked softly.

"Too much hairspray." Link shrugged, smiling at her. Amber rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

"Too much hairspray," she echoed quietly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck before grabbing her stack of text books and walking away.

Link grinned to himself and brought a hand up to his lips before picking up his own stack and following the young blond.

---

After school, Link and Tracy walked out of the building hand-in-hand.

"So, good luck with you-know-who." Tracy stuck her tongue out to show disgust.

"Yeah." Link looked away. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tracy got up on her tip-toes to kiss him quickly before walking off with Penny Pingleton, not noticing when Link absent-mindedly wiped off his lips with his right thumb.

It was times like these when he asked himself the same question Amber asked him earlier. Why had he chosen Tracy Turnblad? As he searched his mind for a real explanation, he spotted Amber and lost his train of thought. He sighed and decided to settle for his usual answer.

Too much Hairspray.

---

A/N - Ew. I personally hated it. But I have no idea how to make it better, so you guys are stuck with this piece of crap. Sorry! But keep in mind that it's my first Hairspray fic! If there's some miracle that any of you liked it, review pretty please!

xo Gaby


End file.
